


Pirate's Life

by Kiamara



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU, Age of Sail, Barbossa was in the Navy before becoming Pirate AU, First Meetings, M/M, Mates, Why is the Rum Gone?, ale, i don't know what I am doing
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiamara/pseuds/Kiamara
Summary: Hector Barbossa war nicht immer ein Pirat. Zumindest nicht, bis er Jack Sparrow kennen lernte.





	Pirate's Life

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, als die Wicked Wench in einer Bucht nicht weit abseits der Stadt anlegte. Es war riskant, hier Halt zu machen, während im städtischen Hafen eine Galeone der britischen Navy angedockt hatte, doch was wäre das Leben ohne ein bisschen Risiko? Jack hatte hier eine Verabredung, und er würde sich nicht von ein paar Rotröcken, die nicht einmal eine Muskete nachladen konnten, bevor er sie ihnen abnehmen konnte, ins Bockshorn jagen lassen. Wäre doch gelacht. 

Schnell und leise wie ein Schatten huschte der junge Captain durch die Gassen, sah sich aufmerksam an jeder Straßenecke um und schlüpfte schließlich in eine sehr zwielichtig aussehende Taverne. Ein kurzer Rundumblick bestätigte ihm, was er schon vermutet hatte – die Rotröcke waren nicht so brav und enthaltsam, wie sie sich im Dienst gaben. Es hätte ihn zwar ebenfalls nicht gewundert, bei dem Stock im Arsch, den die meisten mit sich herumtrugen, doch es war deutlich realistischer, dass sie diesen übertriebenen Drill nur mit entsprechendem Ausgleich nach Feierabend aushielten. 

Er durchquerte den Raum, salutierte im Vorbeigehen nachlässig in die Richtung des Wirts und schlängelte sich ins Hinterzimmer, wo einzelne Tische in abgetrennten Nischen aufgestellt waren, um relativ ungestörte Gespräche zu ermöglichen. 

Sein Kontaktmann hatte sich bereits den hintersten, verstecktesten Tisch gesichert und nickte ihm kurz zu, als Jack den Blick schweifen ließ. Jack lächelte schief, setzte sich ihm gegenüber in die Sitzecke und winkte einem der Schankmädchen. Die Verhandlungen konnten beginnen. 

~

Eine Stunde später war Jacks Geldbeutel um einige Goldstücke leichter, seine Gedanken durch den Alkohol angenehm beflügelt, ohne benebelt zu sein, und eine neue Schatzkarte war in seinen Besitz. Es hätte nicht besser laufen können.  
Gerade stießen er und der Verkäufer der Karte auf ihr Geschäft an, da knallte die Tür zum vorderen Schankraum mit eindeutig zu viel Schwung auf und krachte gegen die Wand. Drei offensichtlich angetrunkene Rotröcke – Offiziere, Lieutenants, soweit Jack das auf die Entfernung sagen konnte – stolzierten herein und krallten sich den Tisch in der Nische neben Jacks eigenem. Sein Geschäftspartner schnitt eine Grimasse.  
„Und das ist mein Zeichen, zu verschwinden.“ 

Jack nickte ihm zu, und der Mann verdünnisierte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort. Er war zwar neugierig, was genau sein Partner alles auf dem Kerbholz hatte, doch im Grunde war es egal. Jeder Pirat hatte Grund, vor der Royal Navy zu flüchten, sei er durch sein Aussehen als Pirat erkennbar oder nicht. 

Jack selbst nippte an seinem Krug Ale und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Er mochte zwar einige Klischees erfüllen, die ihn als Piraten erkennbar machten, doch er war nicht blind. Diese Offiziere würden ihm nichts tun, wenn er ihre Karrieren mit einem Wort zur falschen Person beenden und sie an den Strick neben sich bringen konnte, sollten sie ihn gefangen nehmen. 

~

Und er sollte Recht behalten. Einen Krug Ale später erhob sich einer der drei Lieutenants mit einem dezent genervten Gesichtsausdruck, trat langsam in die Mitte des Schankraums und sah sich um, offensichtlich nicht mehr erwünscht, aber auch nicht wirklich gewillt, die Taverne zu verlassen. 

Jack salutierte nachlässig, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und auf ein ungläubiges Blinzeln hin ruckte er nur auffordernd mit dem Kopf. Der Mann kam zögerlich zu ihm herüber und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite der Nische nieder, der Blick nun wieder wach und aufmerksam. 

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?“, fragte er nicht gerade freundlich. Jack grinste breit und hob den Krug.  
„Muss ich denn etwas wollen? Außer einem guten Tropfen und etwas Gesellschaft, natürlich.“  
Sein Gegenüber hob eine Augenbraue, was sein schmales Gesicht noch länger erscheinen ließ, ihm aber außerordentlich gut stand.  
„Leute wie Ihr wollt immer irgendetwas.“ Seine Stimme klang leicht kratzig und nicht so aalglatt, wie Jack befürchtet hatte. Sein Grinsen wurde verschmitzt, er legte den Kopf schief. 

„Leute wie ich? Wer sind denn Leute wie ich, Mate?“  
Der Mann atmete schwer durch die Nase ein bei dem Wort „Mate“, und Jack wusste, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Sein Gegenüber formte mit den Lippen stumm das Wort ‚Piraten‘, sprach es aber nicht aus. 

Jack schnaubte belustigt, zwinkerte und winkte einem Schankmädchen, ihnen eine weitere Runde Ale zu bringen.  
„Na na. Wer wird denn hier unhaltbare Vermutungen anstellen?“ Er schnipste dem Schankmädchen zielsicher zwei Silbermünzen in den Ausschnitt, als sie die vollen Krüge abstellte. Sie quietschte auf, kicherte und wuselte davon. 

Jack hob seinen Krug, der Offizier tat es ihm zögernd nach.  
„Wofür ist das?“, fragte er, offensichtlich immer noch misstrauisch. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und stieß die Krüge aneinander.  
„Ist es wirklich so schwer für euch Rotröcke, sich einmal eine Nacht gehen zu lassen? Sich treiben zu lassen und nur das zu tun, wonach euch der Sinn steht?“  
Der Mann schien immer noch vorsichtig, doch er konnte die Grimasse und den Seitenblick zu dem Alkoven, in dem seine Kollegen sich immer noch aufhielten, nicht verbergen. 

„Das… kommt darauf an.“  
Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck und knallte den Krug mit etwas zu viel Wucht wieder auf den Tisch. Jack lächelte nun deutlich ehrlicher und mitfühlender.  
„Das fünfte Rad am Wagen, hu?“ 

Der Mann antwortete nicht, presste allerdings die Lippen aufeinander und knetete die Hände. Unwillkürlich fiel Jacks Blick auf diese Finger, die zwar durchaus nach Seemannshänden aussahen, doch in deren Bewegungen etwas lag, was man nicht auf der Straße fand. Seine Neugier war geweckt. 

„Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow“, verkündete er mit einer großsspurigen Geste. „Verratet Ihr mir auch Euren Namen?“ 

Da war die Augenbraue wieder. Jack erwischte sich selbst dabei, zu starren, und wunderte sich ein wenig über sich selbst. Er war kein Kostverächter, aber bisher hatte er Marines eigentlich nichts abgewinnen können. Nun, eigentlich war ein wunderbares Wort. 

„Nicht, dass es Euch etwas angehen würde…“  
Wieder schwebte das Wort „Pirat“ zwischen ihnen in der Luft, und wieder sprach der Mann es nicht aus.  
„Lieutenant Hector Barbossa.“


End file.
